J'ai la gaule
by PRISTOY
Summary: Dans le monde de Air gear, Histoire de baise entre deux Os qui ne veulent pas savouer leur sentiment, Yaoi entre Haru/Sora


Coucou! Je vous ai concocté un petit one-shoot. Vous vous rendrez bien compte que cette histoire est réalisée légèrement dans l'univers d'Air gear, j'adore tout simplement ce manga et je ne trouvais pas tellement de one shoot yaoi dessus ! Mes personnages sont inventés, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
Bonne lecture !

C'était un soir d'été, l'air était chaud et les rues bruyantes ainsi que les places. Mais en particulier une, tous les riders étaient réunis et s'amusaient à montrer de quoi ils étaient capables avec de nombreuses figures. C'était plutôt pour charmer en vérité. Mais certain avec d'autres occupations, en particulier, un rider, il restait sur un banc en compagnie de son ami, Kazu et discutait, buvait avec lui, mais surveillait aussi une personne équipée d'un jolie petit cul. Kazu le remarqua et ricana gentiment.

-Vous êtes en couple pour que tu le fixes aussi intensément, hein Haru?

-Regarde-le, il est vraiment en chaleur.

Haru eut un regard plus assombri, car sa proie, Sora se faisait clairement draguer par un rider. Et le connaissant charmeur et impertinent, Haru savait qu'il devait le garder à l'œil.

-Tu es au courant que vous ne vous êtes rien promis avec Sora.

-Ferme la putain!

Kazu savait qu'il ne devait rien rajouter, car Haru avait une très grande force, puissance physique. À vrai dire, c'était le meilleur rider de tout les temps et détenait les régalias du ciel. Tous le craignait sauf ce fameux petit cul qui lui faisait tourner la tête depuis plus d'un an. Tous les deux enchaînaient les soirées ensembles, ils ne se séparaient jamais et Haru était plutôt quelqu'un de très possessif. Ses poings étaient serrés face à cette scène qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. L'homme avait la main sur la hanche de Sora qui, lui, ne disait rien au grand désarroi du plus vieux. Haru se leva d'un coup et roula jusqu'à eux et prit d'un coup Sora dans ses bras, fusillant l'homme d'en face puis lui fit un énorme suçon pour marquer son territoire comme d'habitude. Tout le monde connaissait ce petit couple qui ne s'avouait pas leurs sentiments. Saru couina et se retourna vers le plus grand.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

Fit-il avec un semblant de colère alors que c'était ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début.

-Arrête de faire la chaudasse et j'arrêterai peut-être de le faire.

-Ne me parle pas comme ça !

Voici comme la plupart de leurs disputes partaient. Mais tous les deux connaissaient la suite et celle-ci ne se fit pas tarder. Ils allèrent tous les deux en direction de la collocation qu'ils partageaient avec Kazu tout en s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour s'embrasser fougueusement.

Une fois à destination, la nuit était terriblement torride et les étreintes encore plus chaudes que la nuit dernière et forcément ils finissèrent épuisés tous les deux, surtout Sora à cause des cris qu'il avait laissés échappés sans vraiment le désirer. Dans la nuit, Haru se leva pour prendre un verre de lait et il croisa Kazu qui lui sourit d'un air moqueur.

-Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous en empêchez.

-Fredonner.

Il but tranquillemet son verre de lait tout en le regardant.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

Haru partit rapidement sachant pertinemment que cette discussion allait finir par des vérités qu'il ne voulait pour l'instant pas connaître. Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut un peu dur pour Sora qui avait des douleurs au niveau des hanches mais celle-ci s'apaisèrent légèrement quand il sentit les baisé d'Haru. Celui-ci n'était que doux et gentil qu'avec lui pour son plus grand bonheur.

-Bien dormi ?

Fit Haru.

-À ton avis ?

Sora grogna un peu et s'habilla avec un tee-shirt pour recouvrir ces très nombreux suçon, ce qui fit grogner Haru puis un pantacourt et sortit pour déjeuné... Il entra dans la cuisine puis sentit comme une présence familière derrière lui. Et oui, c'était comme une deuxième ombre. Haru avança vers lui tout en se grattant le bas-ventre.

-Viens par là, j'ai la gaule.

-Détends-toi tout seul, je n'en ai pas envie !

-Mais bien sûr.

Haru grogna et se colla au fessier du plus petit. Sora gémissait et couina un peu, il n'y avait pas à dire, celui-ci était toujours aussi gros pour le plus grand bonheur du plus jeune. Il se retourna lentement quand Haru le porta d'un coup pour le mettre sur le comptoir avec force.

-Doucement crétin ! J'ai la douleur d'hier !

Haru grogna et venu lui mordre le cou pendant que le plus faible lui tira légèrement les cheveux pour se venger. Il se baissa ensuite et soupira d'aise en sentant la langue chaude de son amant sur son téton tout en se sentant déshabiller.

-Dépêche-toi...

Murmura-t-il finalement le plus petit. Ceci arracha un sourire amusé à Haru et i baissa rapidement son short et celui-ci de Sora tout en lui embrassant le corps avec envie. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le prendre avec fougue ce qui fit cambrer Sora et gémir.

-Aahhhh! ... Bouge...!

Ces hanches bougeaient déjà elle-même en attendant qu'Haru se mettent en action. Finalement, celui qui était le plus chaud, c'était Sora comme d'habitude. Il criait de plaisir à chaque coup bien placé dans sa prostate. Leurs bouches s'entremêlaient ainsi que leurs langues comme dans un bal. Sans se rendre compte, ils faisaient l'amour. Les voisins devaient se plaindre à la fin, mais tant pis. Le plus jeune se laissait aller dans les bras de son amant. Leurs sexes finirent finalement par jouir en symbiose et la chaleur diminua peu à peu entre eux. Chacun commença à se rhabiller tout en continuant à s'échanger de chauds baisés.

-Ne me dis plus jamais non.

-Promis.

Voilà, j'espère que ce one shoot vous aura plut! Si vous voulez que je face un chapitre montrant plus particulièrement le début d'amour entre Haru et Sora, dites-le-moi! Bisouuuuss!


End file.
